This love shall not fail
by Pontiac Trans am
Summary: Ash and Kristofferson both have gotten insanely bored in their home, the sewers, and the both of them decide to explore them. While doing so, the two find someone that completely changes both of their lives, and they will never be the same again. This is a story, involving four foxes in love, and family's that want to know the truth. What will happen? Read up to find out! OC X Kris
1. Chapter 1

**(Ps, Ash and Kris are both 15 in this story, until the end when they're both 19.)**  
Ash and Kris were quite late for dinner, the two young foxes were exploring their home, the sewers, a small breed of hell. It was simply amazing how they managed to survive, and escape boggis, bunce and bean.

The three malevolent farmers had a wish to kill the occupants of the hill, and they nearly did, if it wasn't for Ash's father, they'd be rugs or hats! Anyways, the two of them had become bonded closer, and were more like a pair of brothers, than cousins.

It was due to the stagnant nature of the sewers, both in stench and nature, that the both of them decided to explore it.

The two of them simply just wanted to explore what the sewers had to offer, if anything.

Anyways, the two fox boys had found a tunnel, which was quite tall in height, around 4 foot tall, the same thing wide.

"This is interesting, I've never seen this section of the sewers before." Said Ash, his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Well I think this is the last that we can explore, everything else has been found anyways, so let's explore! Said Kristofferson, his eyes also lighting up.

So the both of them decided to explore it, Kris walked in first, slowly, as not to disturb any terror that the sewers may have. Not a single thing happened, so Ash went in as well, curious about what the tunnel had to offer, if anything.

They walked down the tunnel for what seemed like an hour, but was ten times shorter. They saw nothing, and walked another minute, then Ashes ears perked up, he had heard something, something like claws clattering against metal.

"Kris? I think there's something in this tunnel." Ash said, his body tensing up, and his ears perked, ready to flee.

"Are you sure? For all we could know, that could be another fox!" Kris said, skeptical, but having heard the sound as well, wondering what the hell it was.  
They kept walking, as their curiosity overpowered their fear, and stopped when they saw something rather odd. It was a red furred fox, with quite long hair, down to their rear, with denim Jeans and a leather jacket, with a still tail, and a rusty fur color.

"What is that?" Ash asked quietly, in both fear and curiosity, wanting to know if the fox is real, or imagination gone quite wrong. "I think it's another fox, maybe we should greet her." Kris said, thinking the fox was female. The both of them walked closer to the fox, and stopped, 10 feet away from them.

"Which of us shall greet her?" Ash asked quietly, wondering what to do. "I'll do it, because out of the two of us, I have the better chance at defeating whomever she is." Kris said, walking closer to the mysterious fox, slowly and carefully, until he was a mere foot away.

"G-g-g-good day m'am!" Kris said, a bit scared about how the fox would react. The fox turned around, and the two foxes grasped at what was in front of them. It wasn't exactly what either of the young boys had expected, but not as far as you would think.

 **What is the mysterious individual? To be found out, in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Hope you're liking the story so far.**  
The being that was in front of them was a fox, but it was a male fox, they had come across a true metalhead fox, in the flesh. He was also wearing a Arise shirt from the band Sepultura, with the rest of his outfit. "Who are ye and what do ya want?" The mysterious fox asked, with a rather scottish accent.  
"I-I-I-I'm Kristofferson Silverfox, and t-this is my cousin, Ash." Kristofferson said, his voice trembling in fear, this fox could easily overpower the both of them with ease. If he was human, he'd be 6'5, and was also rather muscular for what one may expect of a long haired male.  
"The name's Bruce Burton, now leave my home, will ye, ya foul intruders." Bruce said, his teeth baring in a very threatening way. "O-o-o-of course, let's leave, shall we Ash?" Kristofferson said, backing away from Bruce slowly. "Good, now stay away from here if you don't want a black eye, or a nasty bite!" Bruce threatened, still ready to fight.  
The two ran away from Bruce, making haste as they ran. When Kristofferson looked behind him, he saw the fox walk into a small hideaway, his home so to say.  
The two returned home, fearful and ready to never explore again. They walked back into their home, and they were greeted by the stern looks of their parents, who had been worried sick about their family members. "Where the hell have you two been?" Felicity asked angrily and loudly, as Fox walked in, giving off the same mood. "We thought that you two had been captured by the sinister three! And that you were to become fur rugs for them!" Fox yelled at the two of them.  
"We were out exploring the sewers, and we found something absolutely astonishi-" Kris tried to say. "You were exploring the sewers? The least you could have done would to tell us!" Felicity said, calming down. "You still need to be punished, so no dessert after dinner. Understood?" Fox asked. "We understand, and we won't do that again without asking."  
The two said, knowing that this was over. Later, the two were in their beds, thinking themselves to sleep. "So Kris, anything to say about Agnes?" Ash asked, curious to see if he still had interest in the female. "Well, I don't think so, hit on her all you want, Ash." Kristofferson said, knowing that even if he didn't form a relationship with Agnes, he'd form one with someone else.  
For some reason, his mind kept flashing to the mysterious fox, Bruce, and he had no idea why. Before he fell asleep however he found out why, it was because of an obscure detail on the leather jacket, something that he paid no attention too before, but now focused on in great detail. In the middle of the Jacket, amongst the band patches, there was a pink triangle. There were many questions to be asked, and that meeting caused them all to appear.  
 **Hey there! Hope you're liking the story, and if you don't know what the pink triangle means, it's a symbol of homosexual pride. Oh, and the name Bruce Burton is a combo of two of my favorite musicians.**


End file.
